Trece Años Después
by maaru-c
Summary: Trece años pasaron desde que sucedió todo, diez años desde que dejé la ciudad. ¿Qué sucederá al volver?


_**Trece años después**_.

 _Trece años pasaron desde que sucedió todo, diez años desde que dejé la ciudad. ¿Qué sucederá al volver?_

 **Capítulo 1**

 _-Esto es increíble... juraste y perjuraste que nunca ibas a volver a pisar ese lugar y taraan, Hannah Baker nuevamente en la ciudad de la cual huyó hace trece años - dijo riendo -no te preguntas que será de la vida de toda esa gente?_

Y ese era mi mejor amigo en esta tierra el increíble, inigualable e insoportable Thomas Eleonor. El ser que más quiero en el universo luego de mis padres. Mi compañero de locuras, de tristezas, de alegrías y principalmente de café.

 _-La verdad, creo que después de la publicación del libro alguno se sienta muy feliz con mi presencia allá. Igualmente, poco me importa - alias Hannah. Tomo el último sorbo de café - Mi madre está enferma Thom, no quiere trasladarse acá y yo no puedo dejarla sola - expliqué_

 _-Bueno, técnicamente no está sola, está tu papá también_

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero Thomas, no hay nadie en esa ciudad que me interese, ni nadie que me preocupe, salvo ellos. Por mi, todos los demás están muertos y enterrados_

 _-Muertos y enterrados como Amelia Parker - dijo irónico haciendo referencia al personaje de mi libro - lo único que quiero es que estés bien, para mi sos mi hermanita, la que nunca tuve y no quiero que esa gente te lastime... otra vez_

 _-Ya no tienen el poder de lastimarte y sinceramente no creo que ningún se atreva a acercarse. Tampoco me importa - aclaré más que nada intentando autoconvencerme_

 _-Si es así... - rodó los ojos, sabía que no me creía ni media palabra pero tampoco iba a contradecirme - entonces, ¿cuándo te vas? ¿cuándo me vas a abandonar? Me estás dejando solo y triste en esta gran ciudad_

Me reí al escuchar lo último, Thomas era dramático como el sólo, el rey del drama.

 _-Paremos con el drama querido. La próxima semana tengo que firmar unos contratos por el nuevo libro y después ya estoy libre para volver al lugar que más deteste durante toda mi vida en el que nos padres decidieron instalarse a vivir por siempre. Mi suerte y yo, la historia de mi vida_

 _-Y a mi me dicen la reina del drama, Hannah DRAMA Baker te amo así - reímos ambos - y ¿pensas mudarte con ellos?_

 _-Obviamente mi madre ya tiene preparado el cuarto de mi adolescencia - conté rodando los ojos - pero decidí alquilar una casa, no quiero invadir su espacio y yo necesito el mío para poder escribir tranquila si no me vas a ver en los diarios prontamente asesinada por el director de una editorial_

 _-Te voy a extrañar Baker_

 _-Igual no vas a librarte de mi tan pronto. No pienso tocar mi departamento así que a penas pueda voy a volver, sabelo_

 _-Hannah Baker vuelve al pueblo de su adolescencia a patear culos, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Aunque no creo que sea necesario, con el libro los hundiste bien hundidos_

 _-Sh Thomas! - esbocé enojada - sabes muy bien que para el mundo eso es ficción y no tengo interés en este momento de que alguien crea lo contrario - susurré mirándolo amenazante - es ficción y así va a quedar_

 _-Tengo que volver al estudio - dijo mirando su reloj - a las seis vienen a retirar unas obras. Si no me voy a ahora no voy a llegar y el gran Thomas Eleonor va a terminar convertido en homeless instalado en tu departamento mientras no estés cual ocupa_

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, procurando volver a vernos antes de mi partida. Volví a casa caminando, nada más liberador que caminar y más en esta ciudad. Nueva York, el lugar que elegí para vivir mi vida luego del infierno que fue mi adolescencia. La gran ciudad, llena de oportunidades, el lugar en el que me forme universitariamente y en el que pretendía vivir por siempre. Todo hasta que mi madre se enfermó. Hace meses que no está bien de salud. Logró ocultármelo, con ayuda de mi padre por bastante tiempo, hasta que un día cuando se suponía que llegarían a casa de visita por Navidad, papá llamó para decirme que tuvieron que cancelar el viaje. La razón: mamá estaba enferma, tenía cáncer y por una simple gripe que le había agarrado hace unos días todo se había complicado.

Desesperada, intenté conseguir algún vuelo disponible... nada. Luego pensé en manejar, hasta que recordé que me llevaría demasiado tiempo llegar a la otra punta del país. Después pasé por una etapa en la que estaba enojada con ellos por haberme ocultado esto, hasta que con ayuda de mi terapeuta comprendí que no podía culparlos, ellos estaban haciendo lo que creían que era mejor para mi. Yo también lo hice en su momento, cuando me guardé todas las cosas que sucedieron y decidí hacer como si nada hubiera pasado por muchos años.

Definitivamente no era quien para juzgarlos. Viajé varias veces a la ciudad, pero para visitas rápidas. Nunca me quedaba más de dos días, los cuales pasaba sin despegarme de ellos, con la excusa de que mi trabajo en el libro no me lo permitía. Mentiras... no podía soportar estar en ese lugar y menos cruzarme con gente que...

Ahora, unos meses después el libro es un best-seller yo pude soltar toda esta historia y no me da miedo volver y tener que enfrentar cosas.. o eso creo.

Trece días después, me encuentro en el avión que me lleva directo a mi nuevo destino. Nerviosa como hace bastante tiempo no estaba froto mis manos y concentro la vista en la ventana. Hasta que...

 _-Hannah, Hannah Baker - la voz de un hombre me estaba llamando_

Me doy vuelta esbozando una sonrisa falsa que oculte mis nervios, desde que salió el libro hay gente que me reconoce, todavía no logro acostumbrarme a eso. Cuando poso mi mirada sobre quien me había llamado. Mierda. Tyler Down frente a mis ojos, trece años después. Me quedé dura y sin palabra alguna para decir.

 _-Hannah hace tiempo busco hablar contigo, lo necesito, lo necesito demasiado, por favor. Si vas a la ciudad me gustaría verte - yo sigo sin esbozar palabra - señora - le habla a la mujer que se encontraba sentada al lado mío - ¿Puedo cambiarle el asiento?_

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos pelotas de tenis y empecé a transpirar. Fueron segundos pero para mi se sintieron horas, hasta que de su boca salió un claro y conciso no.

 _-Pero, mire, tengo ventani_ _lla, seguramente va a_ _estar_ _más cómoda que acá en el medio_

 _-no - volvió a responder firmemente - y no_ _vuelva a_ _preguntarme_

Tyler suspiró dándose por vencido

 _-Por favor - señalandome - tenemos una charla pendiente - susurró mirándome fijo y siguió caminando_

 _-Me di cuenta que su presencia te incomodaba - comentó la mujer a mi lado - no iba a dejarte sola con él, la verdad no tiene buena pinta_

 _-Gracias, en serio - la miré agradeciendole sincera_

 _-no hay porqué - sonrió y nadie más volvió a hablar duante el vuelo_

Después de ese episodio, no pude pensar en mucho más. Si ya antes de llegar me encontraba con esto, ¿que pasaría una vez que esté instalada?. Y yo que creía que ya nada de esto me afectaba, error Hannah. Cuando el avión aterrizó, busqué salir lo más rápido posible del aeropuerto. Tuve la suerte que mis valijas salieron primeras y salí caminado, por no decir corriendo del lugar en búsqueda de mi padre. Lo encuentro y corro a abrazarlo como si fuese una niña que estuvo perdida por largo tiempo.

 _-Hannah, hija ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo? -preguntó cuando encargaba de sacar las valijas de mis manos para llevarlas él mismo_

 _-Bien, tranquilo -mentí - ¿Cómo está mamá?_

 _-Hoy tuvo un buen día- comentó sonriendo mientras intentaba seguir mi paso hacia la salida del aeropuerto - esto es así, todo se mide por días. Sabía que hoy llegaba a casa nuestra alegría así que ¿Cómo no iba a estar bien?_

Me reí internamente. Nuestra alegría.

El camino fue tranquilo, hablamos sobre las buenas ventas del libro que me habían llevado a un muy bien contrato con la editorial. Cualquier cosa era buena para distraerse.

 _-Hann se lo difícil que debe ser esto para vos, estar acá después de tanto tiempo... ¿Estás segura que no querés quedarte en casa con nosotros?_

Si, aunque no lo crean. Mis padres sabían todo, bueno casi todo. Hace mucho tiempo lo saben. Cuando tomé la decisión de no volver durante las vacaciones el primer verano y el segundo y el tercero, tuve que dar explicaciones. No tenía muchas opciones más. Además luego de hablarlo con Clarie mi psicóloga creía que era hora de que sepan todo. Era una forma de liberarme. Lloraron mucho, lloramos mucho, luego quisieron matar a todo el mundo inclusive se enojaron consigo mismos, pero luego de hablarlo mucho entendieron mi posición y se alegraron por al saber del libro ya que lo creían una forma de catarsis para mi.

 _-Gracias pa, pero estoy segura de mi decisión, necesito espacio y ustedes también. Ya estoy grande. Igual cada vez que me necesiten voy a estar ahí_

 _-Nada haría más feliz a tu madre que tenerte en casa con nosotros hija_

 _-Papá - lo miré y el entendió todo_

 _-No más preguntas. Bueno, vamos a tu nuevo hogar entonces. Así podes dejar tus cosas mientras yo busco a tu madre. La casa ya está amoblada, la semana pasada nos encargamos de ver que esté todo en condiciones - comentó_

Le agradecí mientras nos dirigiamos a un barrio cercano al de mis padres, aunque un poco más nuevo. Papá me comentó que era bastante tranquilo, según el vivían familias jóvenes o parejas y todos se habían mudado el último tiempo. Al llegar al que sería mi hogar por el próximo tiempo levanté mis cejas sorprendida al ver un auto estacionado fuera del garage.

- _¿Y eso?_

 _-Creo que es un auto - dijo burlándose - por lo que habíamos hablado todavía no tenías alquilado uno y me tomé el atrevimiento. Era necesario para que puedas moverte tranquila durante el tiempo que estés acá.._

 _-Gracias, de verdad gracias - lo abracé por segunda vez en el día tomandolo por sorpresa_

Sí, no suelo ser muy cariñosa y todos lo saben.

Dejamos las valijas adentro, recorrí la casa y después de darme las llaves del auto papá se fue. Con la excusa de que debía ir a buscar a mama a la clínica, salió diciendo que me dejaba tranquila un rato que aproveche a descansar, bañarme, cambiarme o lo que sea. Y me quedé sola. Decidí salir afuera y recostarme en el antiguo sillón que tenía en el porche, instantáneamente me arrepentí -demasiado antiguo – esboce para mis adentros, pero de todas formas me quedé ahí. Que será de mi otra vez en esta ciudad? Nadie lo sabía, de lo único que estaba segura era que si podía evitar cruzarme con esa gente, lo haría. Creí que lo había superado, que ya nada me afectaba, que nada podía tocar a Hannah Hierro Baker. Porque si, así como por mucho tiempo me creí muy débil, hace unos cuantos años tenía puesta una coraza muy fuerte. ¿Podría mantenerla? De a poco, me prometí a mi misma. Esta gente no va a volver a afectarte, no lo vas a permitir.

Se escucha el ruido de un auto, instantáneamente como si fuera un ladrón me metí en casa. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte me repetí internamente, deja de esconderte Hannah. Decidí mirar por la venta y así encontrarme con quien sería mi nuevo vecino. Al hacerlo me llevo una gran sorpresa. Era Clay, Clay Jensen. Me quedé helada. Inmóvil. Como si hubiese visto un fantasma, bueno técnicamente dos, ya que no estaba sólo. Se encontraba acompañado de una mujer, a la cual no conocía. Reaccione y salí de la ventana.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo Hannah? ¿ Espiando por la ventana como si fueras una psicópata? -me dije en voz alta - debería dejar de hablar sola alguna vez_

Clay Jensen. Más de diez años pasaron desde la última vez que lo había visto y trece años desde que nos dirigimos la palabra por última vez. Estaba igual, igual de… igual. El mismo peinado de siempre, prolijo al vestirse como siempre y la misma mirada. Aunque estaba acompañado, ¿Quién iba a decirlo, no? Hannah tenes casi treinta años, mucha gente a esa edad ya está casada, comprometida, con hijos. ¿tendrá hijos? Quien sabe… teniendo en cuenta que era mi nuevo vecino por tiempo indeterminado seguramente me enteraría pronto. Y yo que lo hacía con Skye Miller...

Basta de pensar en gente del pasado. Caminé hacia el baño, me enjuagué el rostro con agua fría y me miré en el espejo. Parecía que había visto un muerto. Decidí bañarme.

Cuando ya estaba lista para ir a lo de mis padres tomé aire y me di fuerzas para salir. Diciéndome a mi misma que no podía comportarme así, tan infantil, todo el tiempo que me encuentre allí. Caminé hasta el auto y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta sentí un chistido.

 _-Ch Ch ¡Hola! - la mujer rubia que había visto junto a Clat hace unas horas venía hacia mi sonriendo alegremente_

Tomé aire y giré, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

 _-Hola - devolví el saludo lo mejor que pude_

 _-Soy Alice, vivo en la casa de enfrente -explicó señalandola - quería darte la bienvenida al barrio - era una mujer feliz, con una sonrisa que se podía distinguir a kilómetros de distancia_

 _-Yo, soy... Hannah, gusto en conocerte_

 _-¡Alice! - se escucha el grito de un hombre llamándola_

Levanto la mirada y era él. Alice gira el rostro y lo mira con una expresión enamorada.

 _-¡Amor! estoy saludando a la nueva vecina, veni - lo llamó_

El se acerca, mi piel se eriza producto de escalofríos. Iba a tenerlo frente a frente otra vez después de muchos años. Clay Jansen uno de los protagonistas de mi libro y claramente de mi vida en esta ciudad. ¿Qué dirá cuando me vea?

 _-Ella es nuestra nueva vecina, Hannah, Hannah ¿Cuál es tu apellido? - preguntó alegremente_

 _-Baker - contesté casi susurrando_

 _-¡Hannah Baker! - repitió a los gritos_

Los ojos de Clay que venía llegando, se abrieron enormemente. Se paró junto a Alice sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma, igual que yo cuando lo vi bajar del auto.

 _-Clay, Hannah. Hannah Clay- nos presentó como si nos conociéramos por primera vez - Amor, saludala, parece que viste un fantasma - sonrió nerviosa - saludala no seas maleducado_

 _-Hola - esbozó extendiendo su mano - Soy Clay, Clay Jansen_

Ok, si así lo querés, vamos a jugar a que no nos conocemos entonces.

* * *

Los próximos capítulos van a ser más largos


End file.
